Segredo Sujo
by Uzumaki.Nah-chan
Summary: .COMPLETO..TRADUÇÃO.Naruto tem um segredo sujo e as pessoas continuam descobrindo-o.


**Titulo original**: Dirty Secret

**Autor(a):** NoNoWriter

**Tradutora:** Uzumaki Nah-chan

**Betagem:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Desde os personagens à fic.

**Sumário:** Naruto tem um segredo sujo e as pessoas continuam descobrindo-o.

* * *

**Segredo Sujo**

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Sai o descobriu quando Naruto lhe perguntou se podia fazer um desenho de Sasuke para ele.

Todo o dinheiro que Naruto havia recebido em sua última missão foi usado para comprar um livro para Sai: "Trezentas e vinte e uma razões de por que uma pessoa deve manter um segredo".

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Iruka o descobriu na barraca de ramen quando Naruto estava balbuciando como iria trazer Sasuke de volta.

Iruka sorriu e disse a ele que guardaria segredo. Mas isso não impediu o professor de sugerir que Naruto ensinasse sua classe durante a semana seguinte.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Kakashi descobriu quando estava espiando Naruto, enquanto ele escrevia uma carta para Sasuke.

O sorriso de Kakashi caiu quando Naruto estava começando a refletir exatamente o que acontecia no Icha Icha que ainda não tinha sido lançado.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Konohamaru o descobriu quando viu Naruto lendo um doujinshi NaruSasu embaixo de uma árvore na academia.

Naruto veio com um jutsu impressionante e o ensinou a Konohamaru.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Chouji o descobriu quando perguntou a Naruto se ele poderia dar alguns cookies em forma de Sasuke que Naruto havia feito para si.

Chouji ganhou uma bolsa completa no final.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Shikamaru sempre soube desde o beijo que Naruto compartilhou com Sasuke na academia.

Mas era muito problemático ser subornado ou falar isso aos demais.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Ino descobriu quando Naruto foi a sua floricultura e pensou que os lírios tinham a forma exata da cabeça de Sasuke. (Naruto comprou muito desses lírios).

Foi com o coração pesado que Naruto se separou do cartão em tamanho real com a figura de Sasuke.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Tsunade o descobriu quando Naruto retornou a Konoha depois de ter raptado alguém parecido com Sasuke.

Passar sake sem Shizune perceber não é uma tarefa fácil. Mas esse é o caminho do ninja Naruto.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Rock Lee o descobriu quando Naruto estava lutando com a pequena besta verde de Konoha e continuava chamando-o de Sasuke.

Naruto pensou que não seria nada juvenil se Lee falasse para mais alguém. Lee concordou com ele.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Neji o descobriu quando usou o Byakugan para ver o que acontecia na calça de Naruto toda vez que mencionava o nome de Sasuke.

As meninas da casa de banho ainda desconhecem que estão muitas vezes sendo espionadas por alguém mais além de Jiraya. Elas seguiriam desconhecendo só se Neji decidisse manter a boca fechada.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Jiraya descobriu quando Naruto fez uma pergunta hipotética se era pedir muito um Icha Icha protagonizado por Naruto e Sasuke.

Não fora realmente a primeira vez que Naruto fez coisas sujas com seus clones, mas Jiraya assistindo-os era uma grande distração.

--

Naruto tem um segredo sujo.

Sakura o descobriu quando estavam assistindo pornô relacionado com Sasuke. (Henge e clones de sombra foram utilizados para fazer isso).

Ela sorriu e disse que guardaria o segredo pra sempre e o pornô continuou. O melhor trato que Naruto fez desde que as pessoas começaram a descobri-lo.

--

Concordemos; Naruto não é muito bom em manter segredos. Especialmente os sujos.

É o Naruto que continua colocando roupas vermelhas junto com as brancas para arruinar seu visinho da lavanderia. Infelizmente, ele coloca as suas também, por falta de hábito. É por isso que muitas vezes usa uma blusa rosa de baixo da sua jaqueta laranja.

(Eles ainda esperam que ele descubra que foi por causa do pequeno assedio e de sua obsessão que Sasuke deixou Konoha).

--

-FIM!-

**N/T: **Eu adorei essa fic... Espero que gostem tambem.

;D

E....

MUITO OBRIGADA POR BETAR KAPPUCHU-CHAN!!!!

Kissus


End file.
